


Preluido

by LuisaRingo



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Controlshipping - Freeform, F/M, Luisa Ringo - Freeform, One Shot, Shiina Ringo Songs
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuisaRingo/pseuds/LuisaRingo
Summary: Una alternativa que deseo, un camino utópico, algo que solo en este espacio es real, un anhelo que estará plasmado como una alternativa que no se cumplirá jamás [SetoxOC]  Controlshipping
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Preluido

Las luces centellaban desde el manto nocturno, no había luna, sin embargo la oscuridad no era algo que le preocupara ya que a sus pies la enorme metrópoli deslumbraba con sus anuncios de neón, autos en el tráfico esperando por avanzar, con el estruendo de la activa vida que empezaba a tomar las calles dejando a su paso las voces que aclamaban libertad y diversión.

El sabor del tabaco con el que se deleitaba, se impregno en su garganta, estaba tomando su tiempo, la verdad nunca pensó que aquello se volviera realidad, después de siete años de conocerla en persona, buenos y malos momentos podía verlos pasar como destellos brillantes en el reflejo de la ventana, sabía con certeza que no podían seguir manteniéndose indiferentes, y sin embargo después de permitirse ser honestos , al fin tomaría el valor, la pasión, la fuerza que tanto había demostrado tener en su trabajo para una hazaña mayor.

La intimidad, resultaba ser un tema abrumador, ya que la integridad de su cuerpo era algo que mantenía resguardado. Suspiro de nueva cuenta, apago el cigarro, camino a la salida del despacho, no debía de postergar lo inevitable; aunque su mente era un cumulto cruel de pensamientos adversos, no cedería a sus demonios verdugos, era fuerte, ahora más que nunca debía ser fuerte.

Una vez a fuera, tomo su auto para dirigirse al punto de encuentro, el camino era simple, ademas ya tenía en el interior del vehículo todo lo indispensable para la ocasión, se permitió una sonrisa cómplice con el retrovisor, la opresión de su pecho ascendía conforme la distancia se acortaba.

_"Vamos, puedes hacerlo, ten valor, ambos lo desean, ademas es una ocasión especial"_

Se repetía mientras a lo lejos veía como el destino del provenir se posaba cordial ante su mirada ojiazul, su rostro adquirió un tono rojizo, era vergonzoso sentirse así, no importaba que ya lo aceptaran con gestos sutiles, ambos eran orgullosos, no estaban acostumbrados a sentirse vulnerables, mucho menos perder el control; no tenían la típica relación romántica esponjosa, cursi, tierna; eso lo sabían, aun así eran tan dichosos que no necesitaban de eso para sentirse correspondidos. Años de incertidumbre, egoísmo, heridas profundas de las dos partes, carencia de un afecto autentico fuera del núcleo familiar, rodeados de buitres que esperaban con saña cualquier oportunidad para hacerlos pedazos, no ayudaba en absoluto, añorar una relación normal no era una opción, ya que nada en su vida encajaba en ello ¿Para que molestarse en pretender ser algo que no eran, ni serían jamás?.

Pese a todo habían encontrado en ellos un refugio personal, se entendían, a su manera poco ortodoxa, con detalles pequeños que con el paso del tiempo transformaban por completo sus vidas; al compartir peleas inofensivas de almohadas, viajes de negocios por el mundo, su extraña manía por el café por las mañanas, lecturas ocasionales donde intercambiaban autores diversos, los chocolates amargos debajo de papeleo exhaustivo, notas escritas a mano en escondites a simple vista, el cortejo interminable de palabras hostiles con su humor negro, para ellos era funcional.

Aunque habían raras ocasiones en las que se permitían ser dulces, entregarse a lo común, esta era una de esas ocasiones, de ahí se derivaba esa expresión boba que tenía en su rostro, habían cumplido su primer año formal de novios, ser pareja de esa mujer aun le resultaba extraordinario, ni siquiera había esperado gustarle, ya que había evitado dar señales de ello, pero la manera en la que lo miraba, la forma tímida en la que huía de su lado, la tristeza que percibía cuando se separaban, la sonrisa que le dedicaba únicamente a el, esa clase de señales silenciosas con el paso del tiempo se volvía en un lenguaje que solo ellos parecían entender.

Cuando ella se lo dijo, realmente lo tomo por sorpresa, en verdad que tenía a su disposición hombres y mujeres dispuestos a complacer todo lo que quisiera, llenarla de amorosas expresiones en publico, adorar el suelo por donde pasara, ceder a cada capricho posible que la hiciera añorar la inmortalidad e inflara su egomanía a un tamaño estrafalario; no encontraba una explicación para ese suceso inesperado, ya que en ningún momento había sido nada buena con el, tan solo la primera impresión que le dio, fue desastrosa, se comporto lejos de lo que se esperaría de una fina dama con una fortuna tan grande como la suya; lo insulto, lo subestimo, lo desprestigio sin mostrar ninguna clase de remordimiento.

Sonrío, le gustaba que fuera diferente; no se consideraba masoquista, pero le agradaba que no le temiera, que no se intimido en lo absoluto, le demostró una serie de cualidades que no había visto reunidas en una sola persona, sobre todo le hizo sentir que podía abrirse sin temor a ser juzgado, esa relación se volvió cada día mas estrecha.

Llego al lugar, era una morada de dos pisos, compraron el terreno hacia mas de tres años como una especie de escaparate, un lugar intermedio para trabajar, una encrucijada cómplice que de hablar tendrían que demolerla ya que sabía demasiado; era su escondite del mundo. Vio el auto de su preciosa musa, junto con las luces encendías de la casa; con nerviosismo se estaciono, tomo un nuevo respiro, salio caminando tomando su tiempo acercándose a la puerta, incluso percibió el suave tintineo de las llaves al abrir, tenia un traje negro y una sonrisa diminuta.

En el interior estaba ella con una bata roja larga con un libro en la mano fingiendo leer, se veía radiante, sin esperar mas se acerco felinamente quitandole el libro en un movimiento sutil, aprovechando para contemplarla aún más de cerca, nunca admitiría como lograba nublar su juicio con el hecho de mirarse.

—**¡Hola Luisa! Veo que me ganaste, se supone que llegarías a las ocho, no me molesta pero ¿Que haces aquí?.**

—** ¡Hola Seto! Acabe el tramite antes de lo esperado, ademas me gusta estar un paso adelante de ti, sabes que disfruto esa sensación**.-Le sonrío enormemente mientras una sesión de besos cortos daba inicio.

El la miro levantando una ceja, un gesto que la hizo estremecer, para después lanzarse a sus brazos mientras reían estrechándose permitiendo que sus manos exploraran terreno conocido.

—**Te extrañe mucho Seto, Alemania no es lo mismo sin ti y Mokuba, pero negocios son negocios, lo importante es que llegue a tiempo para estar contigo, en serio me da tanto gusto verte; bueno antes de que sienta que ya fui muy cursi, tengo algo para ti.**-Guío su mano a la altura de su pecho, dejando a la vista una carta para que la tomara.- **¡Feliz Aniversario mi amor!.**-

— **Luisa, yo también te extrañe, conté los días que faltaban para verte, hubiera ido por ti al aeropuerto, pero Mokuba no quiso decirme a que hora llegaba tu vuelo, ademas ese mensaje me dejo en claro que tendría que esperar, no me molesta porque se trata de ti, ¡Feliz Aniversario amor mio! .**-La cargo en sus brazos mientras tomaba la carta que le había escrito, eran esos detalles _"anticuados"_ los que hacían valorar el tiempo que pasaban uno con el otro.

Se sentaron en el sofá, solo que el no la soltó de su regazo, era placentero cada reencuentro ya que el amor que se tenían se fortalecía, le acaricio la cintura, mientras ella confortablemente posaba su cabeza a la altura del corazón que latía rozagante de alegría. Platicaron sobre las novedades del trabajo, lo que habían hecho en ausencia del otro, hasta que las miradas de ellos se cruzaron dejando en claro el deseo pasional.

Sin decir palabras, el simplemente dejo la carta que le había escrito en la mesa frente a el, era parte de sus rituales personales, ademas el tenía un regalo especial de aniversario, con firmeza subieron al cuarto, una vez adentro tomo sus labios queriendo saciar la sed que la distancia había propiciado.

_ "I just want to be with you tonight. _

_ I know that you want to be my babe _ _ " _

_ No necesito promesas_

_Odio ese tipo de cosas que no tienen fin_

_Quiero estar conectada siempre a t_í

_ Estoy deseando una ventana sobre la cual la mañana nunca aparezca."  _

\---PV SETO---

Le lamí la mejilla para después robar mas besos, en serio la había echado de menos, correspondió cada uno de ellos con devoción, justo ahí sentí como impaciente acaricio mi entrepierna, nos separamos un momento.

— **Veo que si me extrañaste, ¿me deseas tanto como yo a ti?.-**La cuestione sin evitar temblar con ese roce tan delicioso que despertó de inmediato la lujuria empezando a calentar el ambiente. 

— **Si, esas tres semanas fueron una eternidad, así que no negare lo mucho que te deseo Seto, por favor no hagas que diga más**.-Sus pupilas brillaban intensamente, era un espectáculo único cuando dejaba su faceta rígida y se mostraba autentica ante mi. Justo ahí mis dedos se deslizaron a su zona intima acariciándola suave, podía sentir lo ansiosa que estaba, cuando abrió mas sus piernas dejando que el roce fuera mas profundo, esta noche sería inolvidable.

— **Recuéstate bocabajo en la cama...**

Le pedí con el aliento entrecortado,el aroma de su esencia inundo mis sentidos nublando de apoco todo, una vez que se recostó, la desnude lentamente mientras se acomodaba y una vez bocabajo bese sus posaderas con ternura, sonreí separe con decisión para besar su ano como si fuese un par de labios, a partir de ahí gemía sin parar, mientras se movía sintiendo la lengua pasaba por ahí dejando lubricado, endurecí mi lengua para entrar, pudiendo saborear su esencia tal como está y sin importarme más que dar placer, mis manos se apoderan de una de sus posas, mantenidola separada mientras mis dedos buscan su humedad al frotar la entrada vaginal, con cuidado ejercía un poco de presión al rozarle, buscando hacer que saliera su sensible clítoris, al sentir el clítoris saliendo no lo dude y concentre mis dedos en él, excepto el pulgar que se colo suavemente en la vagina; mis dientes rasparon suave el borde del ano, mientras mi dedo pulgar entrada lentamente , arqueándose, empezando a buscar esa zona suave.

__ ¿Por qué han nacido las palabras a lo largo de la historia?  
Sol, Oxígeno, Mar, Viento...  
¿No deberian ya ser suficiente?  
  
  
Cada uno enfrenta la soledad  
Nadie puede encontrar ninguna falla  
en unas heridas que lamimos correctamente 

— **Seto, amor mio no pares...no, Nhggn no**.-Decía mientras recostaba su cabeza en la almohada, estaba tan dispuesta a sentir lo que tenía para ofrecerle, pero eso solamente era el inicio, deseaba que viera lo que tenía preparado para nosotros. No podía decirle que no pararía, pero lo demostré cuando logré encontrar esa zona, ese punto G; la frote suavemente, mi dedo pulgar no tardo en moverse con más y más ganas, aprovechando la propia humedad con la saliva que escurría desde su ano, para moverse lubricado,sin sacar mi mano de tan placentera zona, saque mi lengua, en ese momento se volteo para besarme, se sentía tan bien, no fue nada incomodo, ni doloroso, fue puro placer, adictivo placer, gire mi mano, metiendo mis dos dedos más largos en su interior, frotando su zona, mientras mi pulgar presiona el clítoris como si fuese un botón de placeres.

—** Luisa ¿Quieres hacerlo de frente? o en la posición que quieras... déjame complacerte por favor...desvisteme quiero mostrarte tu regalo.**-Se separaron lo suficiente para que aquella mujer develara lo que por amor había decidido, ya quería ver su expresión. Un poco desconcertada le quito la ropa, hasta descubrir con sorpresa, su placer culposo, tan peculiar como la misma relación era.

— **Seto...de frente esta perfecto, quiero verte, gracias, es lo más hermoso que alguien ha hecho por mi, te amo tanto amor, vamos a disfrutar esto mi niño lindo.**

Paso sus piernas por las caderas abrazándolo posesivamente, me encantaba sentir su respiración tan cerca, las caricias que me brindo hicieron a mi cuerpo responder, de inmediato me puse a sus pies, estaba hablándome con el apodo más dulce que teníamos entre nosotros, la forma en la que caímos en este abismo fue inevitable, ese era nuestro más oscuro secreto, con nadie había tenido la oportunidad de compartir mis peculiares fantasías.

—** Recuéstate conmigo, ademas quiero sentirte mas cerca, me encantas, quiero que nos devoremos mutuamente.**\- Me acaricio el cabello, esas caricias tan tiernas me hacían tan feliz, sentí que me beso en la mejilla, fue un toque tan fino que me hizo estremecer pero calle mis gemidos besándola, seguimos el ritmo, mientras no dejaba de acariciar todo su cuerpo, realmente resultaba muy adictivo

Recuerdo que fue en este refugio cuando la descubrí la naturaleza perversa de ella, fue divertido, recién habíamos terminado de programar la agenda para los eventos compartidos que tendríamos en el mes; cuando bajo por la comida que previamente habíamos preparado, por curiosidad me acerque a su computadora.

Tenia el navegador abierto, iba a dejarlo pasar, cuando me di cuenta de las viñetas que tenía abiertas, un titulo fue lo que atrajo mi atención, con un movimiento involuntario ante mis ojos quedo expuesta una pagina de un foro que seguía, estaba incrédulo...ella era **_OjosOscuros_**una usuaria con la que tenia cuatro años hablando en ese espacio, en ese tiempo habíamos estado compartiendo mensajes privados, teníamos fantasías similares que escribíamos en nuestros juegos de rol.

En ese foro yo estaba con el nombre _**DragónAzul**_, al ser un foro tan pequeño no había mucha gente que comentara cosas interesantes, pero los artículos que se encontraban ahí sobre la sumisión, la dominación, las fantasías sexuales, y los sueños inalcanzables de los usuarios, era un mundo diferente, se sentía increíble poder hablar de ese gusto sin sentir que alguien se atreviera juzgar; era algo realmente muy especial.

Sin percatarme Luisa regreso, al ver que estaba frente a su computadora, no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito de terror, sin embargo yo iba a aprovechar la situación, mi mente maestra proceso de inmediato lo que podría suceder, un calor confortable invadió mi pecho, no había duda, el momento de sincerarnos estaba preparado para afrontar el siguiente nivel.

— **Kaiba ¿Qué estas haciendo en mi computadora?.**-Dijo posando la charola con la comida de forma tosca en la mesa, se veía algo molesta.

— **Veras solo me aseguraba que nuestras agendas congeniaran, hasta que me tope con esto, ahora solo quiero saber ¿Porque nunca me dijiste que eras tu? ¿Creíste que no me enteraría?¿Pensabas siquiera el decirme alguna vez?.-**Le enseñe la bandeja de mensajes privados mientras desplegaba una similar desde una ventana virtual transparente.

—**Yo no sabía que se trataba de ti, tenía la sospecha, pero no eres la única persona en el mundo a la que le gustan los dragones, ademas ¿Que sentido tiene? Te lo dije ahí y te lo digo de frente, solo son fantasías, eso no es real...sabes acabo de recordar que tengo cosas que hacer, te veré el martes para evaluar lo del contrato con Corea, te dejo Kaiba.**-Se dio la vuelta evitando por completo mi mirada, pude notar de inmediato como sus mejillas se tornaban cada vez más rojas, no debía irse.

Camine siguiéndola hasta abrazarla por detrás, dio un brinco al sentir como la aferraba a mi, no podía permitir que ella se fuera así sin más, tantas cosas que habíamos vivido me indicaban que si existía ese hilo rojo que conectaba a las personas posiblemente nosotros estábamos unidos, para nada era una persona romántica, pero era la explicación mas lógica, ademas no he conocido hasta ahora nadie que pueda igualarla.

— **Luisa no estoy molesto, es solo que tantos años de convivir contigo, y cuando creo que ya lo se todo de ti, resulta ser que no termino de descubrir tus secretos.**-Recargue mi cabeza a la altura de su hombro, para poder apreciar el costado de su rostro.— **Dijiste que confiabas en mi plenamente.**

— **Y confió en ti Kaiba, solo que estoy tratando de evitar situaciones de las que podríamos arrepentirnos, me agrada trabajar contigo, valoro la relación de amistad que tenemos, ni a ti, ni a mi nos ha sido fácil llegar a este punto, te estoy ahorrando una ronda de dramas, conflictos, y ademas somos pésimos en tratar personas, así que olvida lo que viste y continua como si nada ¿Esta bien?.-**Quiso apartarse de mi lado, era adorable la manera en la que buscaba ponerse a la defensiva, si fuera otra persona no insistiría, pero eso solo me demostraba lo aterrada que estaba de ser expuesta, se lo que hay detrás de esa postura hostil.

— **No, no lo esta, porque no es justo para ninguno de los dos lo que estas haciendo, ¿Cuanto mas piensas seguir huyendo? ¿Que soy para ti? Yo ya me canse de pretensiones, dime la verdad**.-Le di la vuelta para verla directo a los ojos, lo que vi fue a un par de ojos apunto de desbordar lagrimas, tome sus manos entrelazándolas con las mías, se sentían tan frías; me daba la sensación de que temblaba, su piel se tornaba pálida, la conozco la suficiente para saber que no tardara en poner su barrera.

— **¿Quieres la verdad Kaiba? ¡Te la diré! ¡Estoy enamorada de ti! ¡Te amo idiota pretencioso, sabelotodo, engreído, necio! Ahora ¡Suéltame! ¡Ríete de mi!...Di que soy una ridícula por sentir eso por ti ya que nunca podrías corresponder esto**.-Su voz se quebró, e intento escapar de mi, una sonrisa sincera se poso en mi rostro, así que por eso se comportaba de esa manera, definitivamente soy afortunado.

—**Voy a hacer algo mejor**.-Tome su rostro acariciando sus mejillas, limpiando las lagrimas caídas, uní nuestras frentes y sin añadir más la bese despacio, fue la sensación más liberadora que había experimentado, al separarnos se encontraba con los ojos abiertos.— **Por si no quedo claro, yo también te amo, pensé que era obvio Luisa.**

Desde ese día nuestras reuniones se volvieron más frecuentes, aquí habíamos podido experimentar con libertad aquel extraño fenómeno del amor haciendo las cosas a nuestra forma; mi hermano dio saltos de felicidad cuando le contamos sobre nosotros, el no dejo de decir que eramos unos lentos, adjuntando que desde la primera vez que nos vio juntos, tenía la esperanza de que terminaríamos así. 

Los besos sobre mi piel me trajeron al presente, un impulso sutil estremece mi ser con las mordidas finas con las que marcaba con tintes morados lo sensible de mi tez, apreté los dientes por el dolor, el placer de esas caricias me llevaban a perder el control,

—**Me encanta cuando te sonrojas así niño lindo, hace que te desee mas de lo que ya- **Sus manos no se quedan quietas pues van directo a mis pezones para apretarlos firme, esos labios descendían con pausas tortuosas por el pecho repartiendo mordidas, besos y lamidas. Mis piernas empiezan a temblar, en ese movimiento repentino roce en la entrepierna suave logro que gimiéramos armoniosos. 

—**Mmmhm...e-espera...espera amor agh...¿Podrías terminar de atarme?- **Le pregunte sintiendo mi rostro colorado, era para mi imposible resistirme a esas sensaciones desbordantes, apreté su baja espalda con mis manos llevadas hacia atrás

—**Claro que si, era lo que iba hacer de todas formas Seto-** Aun costado estaba una maleta con cosas divertidas para probar, salieron varias cuerdas, se poso en la cama para sentarse en mi pecho sonriendo de forma pervertida al borde de dejarme en un colapso nervioso. —**¿Que dices niño lindo?**

_ Desenreda los hilos, fingiendo la vida._  
  
  
Perdóname por mis idas y vueltas  
No pienses que es demasiado tarde, solo apresurame.  
Ve más profundo ahora  
hazme llegar al climax. 

Mordí mi labio inferior y acaricie sus caderas en un movimiento ascendente por debajo de la ropa , ese apodo hacia que mi conciencia se fuera libre, no podía pensar en algo racional al estar así. Vi su sonrisa perversa inclinándose sin despegar nuestras miradas, una ola de pequeños besos en el pubis se manifestaron para que con la guardia baja tomara mis manos en un rápido movimiento atándolas firme a la cabecera de la cama.Aprovecho para flexionar las piernas y atarlas abiertas para tener acceso total a mi entrada que empezaba a palpitar por atención. Sin poder resistirse dio unas nalgadas azotando fuerte su mano, apretando los glúteos. Note como fue rápido a la maleta por un arnés, sabía perfecto que lo pondría en mi miembro que ya goteaba, coloco la restricción para luego llenarlo de cuerdas.

—**Te vez tan hermoso niño lindo, caliente y dispuesto a complacerme, seré buena contigo, tanto que te dejare elegir la mordaza para complementar esta velada, claro que eso será más adelante, por ahora quiero escucharte con claridad.**

No alcancé a procesar nada, a duras penas logré recuperar el aliento respirando por mi nariz mientras quedaba vulnerable a su vista, era tan adictivo, seductor, sucumbía en ese abismo sumiso sin resistencia, mi entrada palpitaba como pidiendo su atención. Sin poder ver, mis pezones empezaron a endurecerse al sentir que con agilidad unía una serie vibradores pequeños a lo largo del dorso,en un instante los encendió todos a la vez que pese a la incomoda y dolorosa posición, aliviaban un poco con su vibración, o aumentaban el dolor, pues en es punto mi mente empezaba a embotarse ante el cúmulo de sensaciones. Tan solo podía gemir y retorcerme lo poco que la firme construcción que sujetaba mi cuerpo a su dominio me permitía.

—**Eso es todo, me encanta como te derrites de placer ante mi**.-Tomo una fina fusta para jugar un rato, marco firme cada parte de mi piel a su antojo, estábamos en un trance de sonidos magnos que envolvían, escuche con claridad como sacaba el lubricante para extenderlo en un dilo grueso y con arnés, lubrico mi entrada expandiendo sus dedos adentro, no quería ser dulce, quería experimentar ese el fuego interior que me provocaba, los retiro de forma brusca para pasar su lengua dentro y fuera a un ritmo exquisito.

Cada sensación me removía todo el cuerpo, primero de afuera hacia adentro y luego en la dirección opuesta. Cada latigazo ardía en un sentido que recorría mi cuerpo desde el punto hasta lo más profundo de mi. Los dedos y luego su juguetona lengua me llevaron a que sintiera de forma tortuosa en la que mi interior se electrificaba recorriendo cada parte de mi. Sin poder evitarlo, mi interior apretó su lengua muy fuerte, casi como halando hacia adentro, en un intento goloso de dejarme conquistar más profundo, aumento la velocidad para dilatar mas profundo. Paro un momento para recuperar el aliento, subió hasta mi rostro para contemplar a detalle mis expresiones, tan perdido estaba que no percibí cuando entro el dildo con arnés, lo metió hasta el fondo en un movimiento.

La embestida fue brutal y a eso se añadía el que pudiese ver la pervertida escena de la penetración, todo aquello se sumaba de tal modo que mi cuerpo se tensaba en el dolor para luego relajarse en el placer, repitiéndose ese ciclo con cada instante que transcurría teniéndote adentro. Mi interior apretaba a tal punto que lograba mover un poco la parte del arnés que iba dentro de ella que no dejaba de moverse, podía sentir lo húmeda que se encontraba su entrepierna, era realmente deliciosa esa sensación, mis testículos se hincharon, estaba mas duro que una roca, en ese transcurso tomo un látigo corto para azotar mi dídimo por cada embestida brutal que daba, me miro directo a los ojos para apreciar cada expresión que tenia.

Luego de un rato dejo el látigo, nos encontrábamos a nada del climax, con cuidado salio de mi, no pude dejar de gemir, dolía estar en esa nueva posición, pero incluso la restricción en mi miembro me inflamaba el cuerpo ansioso por el placer. Logre brindarle una mirada fija con un tinte de desafío y deseo, pero también travieso relamí mis labios como intentando provocar descontrolar un poco más ese hermoso sadismo, al menos por un momento.

— **Vaya, vaya, vaya, ese espíritu rebelde que tienes me pone al máximo ademas veo que alguien esta en verdad muy feliz de verme.-** Me acaricio la entrepierna con la rodilla, marcando la piel con sus dientes, sin resistirlo la bese salvaje, devorando cada aliento, mordiendo tus labios jalándolos dejando sangrar la comisura.

Percibí una extraña mezcla de timidez en su rostro, quito el arnés y las ataduras tortuosas de mi virilidad, abrió un condón para ponerlo en mi, en un movimiento táctico, se retiro las bragas, vi como se ponía nerviosa en extremo, admito que era muy buena ocultando ese temor, pero luego de compartir tanto con ella, lograba percibir esos discretos gestos. Se coloco en la punta para empezar a penetrarse, con habilidad desato mis manos para poder apoyarnos mejor, mi pecho, piernas y torso aun tenían las fuertes ataduras.

Se sentía muy caliente el interior de ella, apenas tuve mis manos libres las llevé a esas hermosas caderas, para darle más estabilidad, de inmediato empece sin piedad a mover mis caderas de abajo a arriba y viceversa, ansiando moverme hacia el frente, en esa zona especialmente sensible que la hacia enloquecer. 

Cerre mis ojos, podía sentir como me elevaba al mismo cielo, mis uñas se enterraron en sus hombros, subía y bajaba sintiéndome cada vez mas cerca de terminar.En un pequeño momento de conciencia me acerque para volver a besar sus labios, dejándome llevar por ese mar de sensaciones, No importaba el dolor, la sensación de sentir como creamos el entorno recubriendo cada espacio mientras presionaba su punto G con cada embestida, me provocaba una sensación enloquecedora 

—**Hagamos lo juntos ¿Si?**

Me susurro al odio para luego morderme el lóbulo, aproveche para descansar mi cabeza en su hombro, aferrándome cada vez mas a su cuerpo, gimiendo sin parar, me tense y sin poder contenerlo más, el condón permitió sentir con seguridad como disparaba mi semilla en su interior, justo en ese punto, sintiendo un disparo liquido que presionaba con más fuerza esa zona sensiblele acaricie su rostro, para ir mas rápido y en el punto exacto, volví a besar ahogando mi grito en sus labios, mientras mi lengua devoraba su boca. La bese hasta que no pude mas, colapsamos en la cama, tratando de calmar nuestras respiraciones.

__ La luz de la luna parece que quiere decir que nada de eso importa  
Complejo de inferioridad, categorización  
Intentemos olvidar todo eso. 

Volví a repartir besos por todo su cuerpo, estábamos insaciables, vi su mirada traviesa, se le ocurrió jugar de nuevo con mis testículos apretándolos dando pequeños pellizcos, aun estaba encima de mi, no podía desperdiciar esa oportunidad, eso había dolido mucho, pues aun me encontraba muy sensible, sin embargo no la empujé ni me resistí de modo alguno, solo un quejido, un lamento, una aceptación a sus deseos broto de mis labios.

— ** ¿Estas bien Seto? Creo que fui muy ruda, lo lamento, estoy muy agradecida contigo.**\- Acaricio con delicadeza la zona donde había pellizcado, luego subió sus manos a mis hombros haciendo un masaje relajante, en lo que sus labios hacían un camino de besos en su pecho quitando las ataduras, develando las marcas que las cuerdas se quedarían semanas impregnadas, una vez libre nos recostamos para tomar un respiro, alcance a ver como puso una mano sobre su frente y sin razón empezó a llorar.

— **Luisa, aggh.. aghhh.. no importa... eso es...parte de ti.... tu sensual...rudeza....**\- logré responder, jadeante, y con una tímida sonrisa en mis labios que se fue ampliando**.**— **¿Yo te-te lastime?.-**Te mire preocupado, algo aturdido aun por haber llegado contigo 

— **No, me encanto, tu no me lastimas jamás, mira es una tontería, no voy a arruinar el momento ademas estoy muy feliz de poder estar contigo.-**Se forzó en sonreír, no tiene ya porque ocultar su sentir, le mire con cariño mientras me acercaba más a ella. 

**—No lo arruinarías.... pero deja que me preocupe por ti...¿de acuerdo?.-**Le acaricie su rostro, se que le cuesta tanto como a mi admitir cuando algo ocurre, pero por fortuna ya no había necesidad de pretender.

— **De acuerdo, mira nadie en realidad ha sido tan dulce y amable conmigo como tu, no espere que lo nuestro funcionara, no es algo malo, solo que se que por como soy que nunca me permitiría algo así, debo de ser fuerte, no quiero que malinterpretes esto, soy muy feliz en este momento y termino pensando ¿Que haré cuando decidas irte? Cuando te hartes de esto, solo te pido que me lo digas.**

_ Al final voy a quedarme sola otra vez,_  
Es bueno saber que esta realidad vacía va a ser forzada a una conclusión.  
Amo esa mirada rígida y penetrante 

La miro escuchando con atención entre besos y caricias, delinee sus mejillas con mis pulgares, entendía su miedo, no era para menos, ella ya había amado a alguien mucho, sacrifico muchas cosas para seguir a su lado, yo sabía la profundidad de esas heridas, sin embargo nos amábamos, no había nadie con mas con quien quisiera estar

— **Amor mio puedes usar unas esposas para no dejarme ir...** **-**Me miro molesta haciendo un mohin gracioso.—**Hablando en serio si yo fuera tan torpe y tonto como para alejarme de ti, te pido desde ya que hagas eso y detengas esa locura mía...prometemelo.**\- Se lo pidió mirándola a los ojos.

—**Unas esposas no serán suficientes, soy capaz de atarte con cinta, tela, cuerdas, látex y te abrazaría todas las noches.**

—**Bueno... ahí tienes tu respuesta.**-Le dije dando una lamida en sus labios entre tentador y provocador.

— **Lo prometo Seto **

_ No necesito promesas  
Odio ese tipo de cosas que no tienen fin  
Quiero estar conectada siempre a ti  
Estoy deseando una ventana sobre la cual la mañana nunca ___aparezca.

_Perdóname___ por mis idas y vueltas  
No pienses que es demasiado tarde, solo apresurame.  
Ve más profundo ahora   
hazme llegar al climax. 

_ "I just want to be with you tonight. _

_ I know that you want to be my babe _ _ " _

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> ***********************************************************************************************
> 
> Antes que nada quiero admitir que me costo mucho terminar este fanfic, esto de verdad que ha sido un reto inmenso para mi como persona, no se si funciona pero estoy satisfecha con el resultado, igual y me animo a editarlo por alguna que otra cosa que mi mente no pudiera procesar, espero que lo disfrutaran, agradecería una critica constructiva ya que no tengo experiencia en escribir este genero, sin embargo fue divertido, gracias por su apoyo.


End file.
